Dress Up!
by Nadeko Ramiguchi
Summary: Oneshot-Request: Could you guess what will Mukuro grew an interest in as soon as he breaks out from prison? Well, it certainly doesn't have anything to do with Tsuna that's for sure. Though it's something that can really TURN HIM ON! 6996


_Disclaimer:__ I officially and professionally DO NOT own the casts of KHR!...I swear!_

_Author's Note: __Hello everybody! Here's another one-shot….well, actually it's my first 6996 one-shot. Yeah so, I had this idea while I was browsing an avatar for my profile….hehehe…I've noticed that almost every artists of the pictures in that site has good tastes in clothes and gowns. They seem to be good at dressing Chrome-sama up! So…here's another outcome of my imagination…AND I SHALL ONCE MORE….as usual….RELEASE….I mean….UNLEASH!...LOL_

_Oh, by the way….this story is "especially" dedicated to Frost190 and her loving cousin. XD_

_Well….von appetite! _

Dress Up!

"Abuse was the word that was marked above Tsuna and Gokudera's heads as soon as they've heard what was going on in Kokuyo for the past peaceful days of Namimori.

Six months have passed away already ever since the great escape of the notorious Kokuyo boss, Mukuro Rokudo, broke out from the Vendice water prison with the help pf Ken Joshima, Chikusa Kakimoto, and Chrome Dokuro.

Clearly from others, it was totally unexpected. But for Tsuna, he knew from the very beginning that sooner and later, Mukuro and the others will somehow in some way find a way to break him out of that humongous jar; though it never came to any of them that these will be Mukuro's activities after he escaped the Vendice prison.

It was strange and surprising that these are the things that Mukuro grew on an interest with. This must be the side effect after being immobilized, floating in your own aquarium.

_(__Author's Note:__ Did it ever even came to you how on earth does Mukuro lubricate inside that tank?)_

The guild was still sadly on the run. But since one of its members…or two…are a part of Mafia's leader-family, the Ninth and the Vendice considered a proposal, an agreement for the benefit of the good.

If Mukuro couldn't mess his name up for ten months, he and the gang are cleared from all violations and crime against Mafia.

The good news about this is that Mukuro has been successfully doing a fine job of not doing anything which is out of the league. However, the bad news is…well…Chrome is sadly and unexpectedly being abused.

A few days after their escape, Mukuro has been always buying clothes, costumes, and dresses that show too much skin on women. It really surprised Tsuna and his friends, seeing Chrome wearing a maid's uniform with a very-very-very short skirt with those matching garter-thighs close to her underwear. Then every week of the month, Mukuro dresses Chrome in different types of outfit that can make any man stare

"Couldn't you change into a normal dress while he's not with you?" Gokudera suggested.

About 30 minutes earlier in this conversation, Chrome just came in knocking on Tsuna's door dressed like a nurse. Good thing his mother was out for shopping with Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta. Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were all in the living room with Chrome at the moment, discussing Mukuro's weird behavior towards her.

"I'm afraid." Chrome replied wither face fully red "He told me that if I changed my clothes, he said he will have to punish me."

"Punish" has two separate meanings as a word; the first meaning is something like a person would have to be tortured with the outcome of bruises, wounds, and other injuries; the other meaning has an involvement of impurity and sexual harassment. Either what meaning of the word did Mukuro meant to Chrome, both of them aren't good!

It's hard being the boss of the family. You'll have to take care of every damn crap problem there is in a table.

"And you've never tried to disobey? Not even once?" Yamamoto queried and was given a shook of Chrome's head moving side-wards.

"I would never disobey Mukuro-sama's orders. I do not wish to anger him" Chrome cried "but every time he orders me to dress up something, I feel embarrassed! What am I going to do boss?"

"Well….uhm…let me see…" Tsuna scratched his head at the back thinking of something to help Chrome out.

"Let's just let Hibari bite that melon head to death!" Gokudera yelled with his idiotic idea floating around the ceiling.

"Eh? Gokudera-kun….that's a bad idea!" Tsuna commented.

"Then what do you suggest she should do?" Yamamoto asks.

"Well….this is very complicated. I never had any experience in situations like this."

"Why not send Mukuro a notification letter?" Reborn suggested, taking a zip from his latte while sitting on his small dark maroon couch.

"Why do we need to send him a stupid letter? We could just personally go to Kokuyo land and discuss this goddamn problem with him instead." Gokudera wondered with such words.

"Mukuro isn't allowed to see or talk to Tsuna, remember? At least that's what the Vendice ordered us for the mean time."

"Well….there's just one problem about Reborn's idea….I don't have any idea how to write a notification letter!" Tsuna panicked.

"Don't worry tenth, I will help you!" Gokudera offered his hand.

On the process of the notification letter which Tsuna and Gokudera are both struggling to produce; Chrome was glad, happy that somehow her boss was able to hand her some help. She was grateful that she follows such a generous leader.

"Give this to that darn pineapple-head as soon as you got home." Gokudera said, handing the finished letter to the nurse-dressed Vongola guardian.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Chrome bowed repeatedly before running away back home.

"Eh….Chrome! Don't run! Someone might see your….well….you know…" Tsuna shrieked before she passes his house.

Chrome followed anyway.

"Where have you been you stupid girl? Mukuro-san was looking for you!" Ken yelled at the pineapple-haired girl by the time she entered the gates of Kokuyo land.

"Chrome….what's that?' Chikusa asked, pointing at the envelope which Chrome held tightly in her chests.

"I….uhm…it's a letter for Mukuro-sama." Nagi answered timidly.

"The hurry up and give it to him already! And make sure you apologize for being gone for the past three hours!" Ken scolded.

"Cool it Ken. You're being too noisy again." Chikusa calmed "Chrome….Mukuro-sama's waiting for you at the theater….go."

And Chrome proceeded to where her master awaits for her return.

"Why is your face red all of the sudden?" Chikusa turned to Ken after Chrome was out of their sight.

Ken blushed in surprise "Gh….because….because her underwear is showing on that stupid costume of hers!"

"You do know that Mukuro-sama bought that right?"

"Tch! Whatever! You were blushing too Kakipi!"

"At least I'm honest that I like her on that dress. Mukuro-sama sure knows how to pick good outfits for girls. And besides, her curves are showing perfectly."

"Ghaaa…..I don't want to hear any of this! I'm hungry! I'm eating inside!" as their conversation ended, Ken entered the building with Chikusa following him behind.

Chrome walked her way to the theater with ittsy bittsy steps, as light as the wind can be. Or was it just the quiet hospital shoes which Mukuro told her to wear.

It was rather hard walking on a very fit nurse uniform with a very- very- very short skirt that keeps on sliding upwards every third step you take. You'd have to keep pulling your white fit skirt downwards to make sure your panties won't get seen.

Chrome knocked at the door, her hands buried on her breasts from the nervousness she's on to.

"Mukuro-sama….are you in here?" Chrome asked with a trembling voice.

"Chrome….my sweet Chrome….come inside." Mukuro allowed, with such seductive tone.

"Mukuro-sama….I….I'm sorry. Ken told me that you were looking for me earlier. I'm sorry I left you unattended."

"Kufufufu….you have no need to apologize, my cute little Chrome." Mukuro smiled at his vessel while he sits relaxingly on his couch "Come, sit with me my dear."

And Chrome walked her way towards Mukuro and sat beside her master.

"You really look adorable on that dress." Mukuro remarked and kissed her forehead that made her cheeks turn red.

"Ah! By the way….I have something for Mukuro-sama."

"Me? Kufufufu….I wonder what could it be?"

"Ano….here it is." Chrome handed the envelope.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow and wondered "What's this?"

"Uhmm…it's a notification letter from boss. May I please ask Mukuro-sama to read it?" Chrome favored with such pleading looks.

"Kufufufu….of course, anything for my sweet Nagi." He smiled gently at her before turning his head towards the letter with a serious stare

_A pleasant evening Mukuro._

_To all it may concern, I give you all of my plead to please halt down your dress up activities with Chrome or at least tell us the reason why are you doing this to her. We hope and shall wait for your reply patiently._

_-Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Though it's his handwriting, Mukuro can see through the paper that the foolish cowardice Vongola boss had some help with the hurricane idiot.

Mukuro laughed as he crumpled the paper like a piece of wasted trash.

"Ah! Mukuro-sama, why did you do that?" Chrome asked shockingly.

"Kufufufu…..you're too naïve my dear." He said and pulled her closer as he grabbed her wrist with his hand and held her back with the other "You mean to say that you were gone for three hours because you went to visit Sawada Tsunayoshi, am I correct my beloved Nagi?"

"Y…yes…" Chrome nodded, embarrassed by her master's warm touch.

"Kufufufufu…..you do know how disappointing this feels. You shouldn't go outside on a dress like this. Someone might harass you or steal you away from me."

"I…I don't want to be stolen away from Mukuro-sama." Nagi cried, burying her head on Mukuro's broad chest.

"Then…why don't you be a good girl and promise me to never leave this room again until the tenth month that the Vendice and the Ninth have given me is over."

"This room? Does that mean…."

"Kufufufu….yes my sweet Chrome. You are not allowed to pass that door, are we clear enough?"

And so….we know how this goes. Chrome obeyed Mukuro's favor and she never left the theater.

Why was she imprisoned inside there? She didn't do anything wrong, did she? Though Mukuro did mention that he was disappointed by her for leaving and seeking help from Tsuna.

Five days later, Tsuna grew a large scale of worry and concern towards Chrome.

"I wonder what happened to her after she gave Mukuro the letter. I haven't heard any news from her since then." Tsuna wondered while he walks his way home with Yamamoto and Gokudera following him.

"If it worries the tenth too much, I should go there and kick his butt!" Gokudera advised.

That wasn't a very big help wasn't it?

Suddenly, just when they were about to turn to the next street, the boys saw Kyoko and Haru with Bianchi, Ipin, and Lambo heading their way towards the direction to Kokuyo land.

"Ah Tsuna-kun, good evening!" Kyoko greeted with a sunny smile at the blushing Vongola boss.

"How are you doing, Hayato?" Bianchi smiled at her brother.

Gokudera, as usual, fainted in reply that Tsuna immediately run to him for aid and assistance.

"Why are all of you on your way to Kokuyo? It's dangerous you know." Yamamoto wondered.

Haru answered "Well, that's why we have Bianchi-san on our side. We're worried about Chrome-chan. We haven't heard anything from her for awhile so we've decided to come over and give her a visit."

"Nyahahahaha…..Lambo-san's also here to protect Haru and Kyoko from those ugly Kokuyo guys!" Lambo shrieked proudly.

"Ipin will see her friend too!" Ipin added.

Yamamoto laughs "Ahahahaha….it's fun gathering at a place. I'll go with you guys!"

"Eh? What about me?" Tsuna asks, feeling a little out-of-place.

"You're not allowed to go to Kokuyo land, remember?" Bianchi replied "Why don' you take care of Hayato until we get back. Good luck on that!"

Meanwhile…..

Chrome remains asleep in the theater of Mukuro's so-called "throne" (Which is we all know is just a lousy, dusty, patched broken couch) dressed in a white and magenta gothic dress while she slumbers peacefully in her dreams of illusions.

Mukuro sits on another but more comfortable chair, admiring the sleeping beauty of his eyes.

"Mukuro-sama….we have company." Chikusa unnecessarily knocked, disturbing the quietness that surrounded the area earlier.

"Oya? How disappointing. Why would there be intruders at a time like this?" Mukuro commented, standing from his seat.

"Three girls and two Vongola brats." Chikusa informed, hiking his glassed up to his eyes to get a clearer view.

"Ipin-chan…Kyoko-chan…" Chrome answered, surprisingly awaked from the chatter that Mukuro and Chikusa are onto.

"Kufufufu….it seems as though they're your visitors, aren't they my sweet Chrome?" Mukuro made it clear and sighed a little afterwards "Very well. I guess a small visit from these Vongola people isn't that bad. You may go and see them my beloved Chrome."

"Ah! Did I hear it right? Mukuro-sama allowed me to see my friends?" Chrome uttered, making sure that she did not heard any mistaken words from his mouth.

Mukuro smiled kindly and softly to the girl and gave her his nod. After she checked, Chrome giggled timidly and smiled at her savior, thanking him from his permission and headed towards where her friends are at the moment as soon as possible.

"Should I keep an eye on her?' Chikusa asked by the time Nagi disappeared from the room.

"Kufufufu….do you need to ask?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow at the bonneted-head teen, which obviously gave him a "yes" answer.

As soon as Chrome reached the rather broken yet useful lobby at the first floor of the abandoned building where her friends kept their feet waiting for her…..

"Chrome-chan, we're so glad to see you." Haru and Kyoko embraced, throwing their wide open arms around her and squishing her tightly.

"So I guess this means Tsuna's letter for Mukuro didn't' seem to work, did it Chrome?" Yamamoto scratched his back head, realizing the Lolita dress that Chrome currently wears.

Chrome shook her head side wards "No…..though boss' letter seemed to have worsen the case. Mukuro-sama ordered me to not leave the perimeter at all cost or he'll punish me."

"But Ipin's friend looks cute on that dress." Ipin comments, cheering her up a bit.

"I'm sure Tsuna-san didn't mean to do all of this." Haru sobbed, feeling a bit sorry for Chrome.

Lambo suddenly laughed "Nyahahaha….Tsuna-dame is also a failure when it comes to writing letters!"

"Don't worry Chrome-chan, we'll find a way to fix this problem." Kyoko smiled and tried to put some warm sunshine on the female illusionist.

Chrome, despite of the troubles, tried to smile and blend along the happiness which her friends are giving her. As a shy and timid girl, this dilemma is indeed a great trouble for her, especially if your master is a crime-doer. If there is any possible way to stop his activities, Chrome will surely accept the solution whatever the risk may be.

"But….the only person who could actually fix this problem is you yourself, Chrome." Bianchi said, unnecessarily cutting in.

Chrome gave the rose-haired female a confused look "I don't understand." She said.

"Listen Chrome, answer me as straightforward as you can" Bianchi approached and held her shoulders with a serious stare "Do you really want this to end so badly?"

"Yes!" Nagi nodded in a certain attitude with such determination on her self.

"You do realize that whatever I suggest you to do might hurt Mukuro's heart. After all, we all know that he, somehow in some way…likes you a lot." Bianchi whispered softly on Chrome's ear, causing the indigo-haired girl to blush.

"Though, if we don't act now….he'll soon find a way to make you wear something that might as well TURN HIM ON!"

That was a shocker. Even Yamamoto and the girls couldn't stop blushing from what they've heard from Hayato's sister….well, except for Lambo of course. Aside that he's too stupid to know what the others are on topic of; he didn't care about anything but picked is nose and remove all the booggers in its core.

"But…wh…what do you supposed I should do then…Bianchi-san?" Nagi continued her curiosity.

"Yell at him! Scold him! Tell him that you are already a woman of the right age!" Bianchi shrieked at the naïve girl.

"Bianchi-san….I can't do that to Mukuro-sama. I have no right to yell at him…"

"No, no, no, no. This is a democratic world Chrome. Women have the right to do anything. Just as I have the right to kill that bastard Romeo as soon as I saw him again!" she flamed up, being reminded of her heart-break "But seriously Chrome, that would have to be the main solution to your problem. Talk to him about it. Tsuna and Hayato can't help you and I'm sure Yamamoto, Kyoko and Haru can't possibly persuade him. And as we all know, Hibari can't be the person to solve this dilemma. He'll definitely refuse to talk and act as soon as possible. All there's left in the table is you."

Bianchi's statement remained echoing inside Chrome's head. An hour later after her friends left with a suggestion gathered up, Chrome was told by Chikusa to return to the theater as ordered by Mukuro.

"Where is Mukuro-sama?" Chrome wondered as soon as she got back to the theater, seeing no one was occupying the area.

"He said he went out with Ken to get something from a boutique shop. In the mean time, you should stay here and wait for him." Chikusa replied before shutting the door leaving Chrome all alone again.

Boutique shop….that only means that he has another dress for her to wear. Chrome became tired of this game, being treated like a certain dress up Barbie doll….a cute certain dress up Barbie doll, as to how Mukuro told her.

"…_.he'll soon find a way to make you wear something that might as well TURN HIM ON!' _

Bianchi's voice echoed once more inside her mind, thinking it over deeply and carefully as much as possible.

"…_.yell at him! Scold him! Tell him that you are already a woman of the right age!" _

Being a woman is difficult. And men, some men, have also difficulties tackling the lives of women and how they live, how they want to be treated, and how they want their worlds to go by the time. Being a woman has a word called "responsibility" all over her place, and responsibility is something she should prioritize.

"…_.women have the right to do anything!" _

They have rights, their dignities, and their prides as well. Yes, they are allowed to , they a free to go by whatever rules they follow….as long as it doesn't get her in prison of course.

Her thoughts from what the poison scorpion told her flew everywhere on top of her head as it made her grew a large amount of encouragement and bravery….

"Chrome, I'm home!" Mukuro broke out as he entered the theater with a paper bag from the boutique as usual "I have something for you to wear!"

"_No…this is where it will all end!" _ Nagi said in silence inside her head, full of determination and courage.

"My Chrome…my sweet and beautiful Chrome…I've always treated you as if you were just a simple cute little girl, a mere child who is too naïve that needs such guidance so desperately." Mukuro embraced, throwing his strong arms to the shocked Chrome and pulling her tightly against him.

Chrome, as her neuronic response, blushed terribly from her master's warm adoration, speechlessly quiet as her head rests on his chest.

"Mukuro-sama…I…I have something to tell y…."

"Shhh…." Mukuro hushed, placing a finger on Chrome's soft lips, causing her to stop what she was about to say "Nagi…my cute sweet Nagi, I don't want any word to come out from your mouth but my name. Tonight…I want you to act and look like a woman." He said as he gave her the paper bag "I can't hold it any longer my Chrome."

His words continued to confuse her, making her lose the bravery she gathered up earlier.

But that didn't cross her mind nor asked her head as soon as she took a peek on the dress inside the bag.

"What's this?" Chrome shocked as she brought out the outfit from the bag, which was a white ruffled garter dress.

"Kufufufufu…..I knew you would like it!" Mukuro chuckled, taking a seat on his throne "Go to the bathroom and put it on. I can't wait to see you on that dress."

A garter dress is not a dress….to be certain, it's actually an underwear! Why would her master want her to wear an underwear in front of him?

"…_.he'll soon find a way to make you wear something that might as well TURN HIM ON!' _

This was it, this was what Bianchi warned. By the time she wears that "underwear" on, he'll surely go crazy. Chrome began to panic inside as her body rapidly shook in fear and nervousness with her legs and arms trembling as if there was an earthquake inside her.

"NO….MUKURO-SAMA! I WON'T WEAR THIS!" Chrome yelled in a still innocent way, refusing her master's order.

Of course, this surprised Mukuro very much; even Chrome was surprised by her sudden action that her eye grew wide open with her hands covering her mouth as her cheeks turned crimson red. She never scolded at him before. That was definitely her first time refusing and disobeying her savior's command. She felt embarrassed and guilty about what she have just told him.

"I…..I….I'm sorry Mukuro-sama…I…I didn't mean that. Please forgive me." She apologized, bowing repeatedly to the ground in front of Mukuro.

At first, Mukuro didn't know whether to be angry or happy about her. He was surprised and proud that somehow she was able to protect herself by refusing his order even if it was just a squeak of yelling. Though it was worth of anger since he is the master of her; and as her master, he should be dominant in her on everything; as her master, she should follow him even if it means losing herself to him and…

Mukuro froze for a long moment, setting up his decision. Then about half of a minute later:

"Kuahahahaha…." He laughed out loudly "How amusing! You have no idea how adorable you look like my dear!" Mukuro smiled and continued laughing, making Chrome blush even more.

"Mukuro…..-sama…..I…I'm really sorry." Chrome apologized, bowing once more.

"Kufufufu…..you have no need to apologize my cute Chrome. Though I'd have to be honest with you my dear…that I am very much disappointed at you for yelling at me. I should punish you immediately. Punish you all night long." Mukuro adored, approaching her and pulling her to his chest with his arms around her back and began creasing her hair.

"But despite of my anger. I am happy for you my sweet Nagi."

"Eh? Why would…..why would Mukuro-sama be so happy for being disobeyed?" Chrome wondered.

"Kufufufu…from your cute little scold, you were able to defend yourself even just a little from me."

"From you? But…you told me that I should defend myself whenever a certain monster tries to kill me."

"Kufufu…..you're too naïve. Don't you know that half of me am a demon? I can turn into a horrible monster and eat you, savor you, and enjoy the taste of your luscious skin."

Chrome shivered; she didn't know how perverted her master was towards her all along.

"I'm proud of you my Chrome…and as an award, I'll stop dressing you up and allow you to wear anything you want from now on."

To her heart of jumping joy, she smiled that she wanted to jump around crazily from her success of finally halting her master. At last, it was all over.

"But…." Mukuro suddenly made a condition "As soon as the tenth month that the Vendice and the Ninth proposed has come to an end, you'll be wearing this dress and let me savor your skin for an entire whole night…that is, it's a reward for myself of course."

_Author's Note: __You like it? Of course you do! You don't like it? Of course you don't! Whatever…just give me a review and leave my alone…jokes!...I was just kidding. But seriously….reviews would be very nice!_


End file.
